coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
The Good-Bye Room
Description After discovering she was adopted as a baby, a woman asks Lilly to re-investigate the murder of her birth mother in 1964. Her mother was a teenager sent to a church-run home for unwed mothers before her murder. As Lilly and the detectives investigate, the now-defunct home's dark secrets begin to come out. Synopsis Hilary went to live at a church run home, St. Mary's Home For Unwed Mothers, after she was made pregnant by Huck Oberland. Karen, Hilary, and a few other girls from the home were at a music store together when Hilary caught Huck there with another girl named Mary-Lou McLaren. Hilary threatened to tell Huck's parents about the baby herself if he didn't. Patricia and Sister Margaret had a difficult time trying to convince Hilary to give up the baby, even despite giving Hilary time to think about and make a list of how she could care for the baby. Sometime later, Karen gave birth to her baby, a boy. Though she had resented him all through the pregnancy, Karen fell in love with him on sight and was heartbroken to have to give him up for adoption with only fifteen minutes to say goodbye. Hilary tried to reassure her that he was going to a wealthy lawyer's family and that he would be well taken care of, Karen only repeated again and again that she wanted him back in his bassinet. Sometime after Hilary had given birth, Karen caught her take her baby girl out of her bassinet and flee the home. Karen followed her into the woods, where Hilary told her she'd learned that St. Mary's was selling babies, rather than giving them away. Karen, having had to give her own baby, insisted that Hilary had to do the same. Then, in a moment of delusion, she started demanding that Hillary put him and that Hilary couldn't take Karen's baby before finally picking up a rock and hitting Hilary over the head with it. She picked up Hilary's baby and headed back to the home, leaving the fatally injured Hilary to die in the woods. Karen put Hilary's baby in her son's bassinet, wanting to keep her, but soon realized there was no replacing her baby, and Hilary's baby was soon put up for adoption as well. Lilly finally told her she'd found Karen's son and that he wanted to meet her, offering Karen this in return for her telling the truth about what happened to Hilary the night of her death. Though she would be charged for Hilary's murder, Karen could take comfort in known her search for her son was finally over. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Cast *Bruce Boxleitner as Huck Oberland (2007) *Johanna Braddy as Hilary West *Elizabeth Connors as Patricia West (1964) *Georgann Johnson as Sister Margaret (2007) *Sandy Martin as Karen Watson (2007) *Michelle Page as Karen Watson (1964) *Bree Pavey as Sister Margaret (1964) *Patricia Place as Patricia West (2007) *Andy Fischer-Price as Huck Oberland (1964) Co-Starring *Sterling Beaumon as Brat #1 *Jillian Boyd as Barbara Lakey (2007) *Jordan Green as Brat #2 *Butch Hammett as Bill West (1964) *Leslie Murphy as Singing Pregnant Girl #2 *Joss Saltzman as Huck's Grandson ("Boy") *Delia Sweeney as Singing Pregnant Girl #1 *'Unknown actor' as Dr. Finnegan *'Unknown actress' as Mary-Lou McLaren *'Unknown actress' as Sister Abigail *'Unknown infant' as Barbara Lakey (1964) Notes *At the end of the episode, Hillary's case box is put away next to Simone Marks' case box. Rather ironic, given the theme of this episode. Steve Jablonski's case box is also visible two boxes over from Simone's. *Stillman and Jeffries both reference Stillman's older brother, Father Andrew Stillman. Music *The Supremes "Baby Love" *Ben E. King "Stand By Me" *Michael A. Levine "The Park" *The Four Tops "Baby I Need Your Lovin'" *The Supremes "Where Did Our Love Go" *Brenda Lee "Losing You" *'Closing Song': Carly Simon "You Are My Sunshine" fr:Un rayon de soleil Good-Bye Room, The Good-Bye Room, The Category:Stub